creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked
Appearance: Walter has black hair, which has white patches all across it due to extreme stress, dull blue eyes verging on the edge of a dull grey, and several scars across his entire body. His right arm has its skin peeled away and it was replaced with black leather with bronze metal plating and clawed fingertips. He wears an old tattered brown coat with blood stains, goggles, and even an old steampunk mask. He has a black shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. Personality: Walter is never one to be made mad. If the moment is right, he'll see to any opportunity to test himself and see exactly what he can do to test you as well. He is always energetic and speaks as if he’s in an old Shakespeare play. He likes to be entertained and if you don't entertain him, he will simply leave you to die no matter what condition you're in. His torture ranges from leaving you in the containment cell to starve to death or leave you alive to awake on the surgical table as you slowly die from your wounds. He carefully plans to keep you alive for as long as possible. He sometimes sings very old opera songs and dances around his laboratory whenever he is happy with his results (or just feels like it). Story Ever since I could remember, I’ve always had a fascination with the human mind. How it ticks, how it feels and what makes us human. The bridge between sanity and insanity was something I wanted to wonder across without a second thought in order to understand. '' ''I began by removing and shifting objects slightly around my school and house. Small things at first, a lighter moved across the room, a pen in a different container. Pretty soon it changed to me switching the couches around and changing the HDMI plugs to confuse my parents. Now this desire stayed with me up until my early teens when my parents caught me slitting my wrists in order to understand if a loss of blood can change the intensity of pain and if constantly reopened wounds would lose its ability to feel anything. My parents forced me to see Psychiatrist Dr. Henry Prion. He dissected my brain just by staring at me that day which sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to be like him, to become him, to learn how to study one's mind without ever making physical contact. Several months later my school had its work experience week for my grade and I practically begged him to let me study under him for that week. He said yes, but I had to prove that I could study the mind. So I put my skills to the test, and with the small placements of toys that my little brother loves equally. After two weeks of this, I placed them all out in front of him and told him to pick the one he loved the most. And of course, the one I predicted was the one I choose. I recorded the entire two-week experiment and showed Dr. Prion, and he let me study under him for that week, which I must say was the most intriguing week of my life. I learned so much from him, so many techniques on how to pry out information and how to read people's body language to give me a basic idea of their mood and what they’re thinking. '' ''It wasn't long before Dr. Prion asked to stay and help him out more, and soon enough I was skipping school to help out with his studies and patients. He gave me a job and I was acknowledged as his apprentice. But I was far from him in skill and talent, so after I finished school I went to medical school and gained to a doctorate in chemistry, surgery and just about anything else I could think of. Dr. Prion gave me an office and soon enough I was on my way through the world of studying the mind to my unbound content. I would switch the medicine of some patients to study the effects and sometimes would never give it to them to help their mental illnesses grow. But it was never enough to satisfy my desires for long. '' ''I invited a female patient to my house after a stressful breakup with her boyfriend to try and help her. I gave her some drugs and she was out cold. Luckily I had upgraded my basement padding it and placing cameras in each corner beforehand. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were white. The clothes she wore were white, the bed, the camera, the water containers and even the food I gave her was always white. This was a test to try and see the effects of visual deprivation creating a lack of stimuli. And the effects were beautiful. Within 15 minutes she stopped screaming and sat down on the bed. In 4 hours she started darting her head around the room as if something was always in the corner of her eye lingering on the edge of being seen. Within 9 hours she started banging on the door begging to let out and finally within 12 hours she starting cutting herself while laughing watching as her blood spilled onto the floor. I believe that her brain was so deprived of stimuli that she cut herself to see her own blood which I must say was very interesting. I kept her in my basement to see just how long she would keep on living for. '' ''But, miraculously, after 143 days of being in a white room without human contact, she kept on living. Of course, she developed several mental illnesses like Stockholm Syndrome just to name one. But for 4 days she didn’t eat, sleep or drink, so for the first time, I went into her room to find something quite hilarious if I may say so myself. She deliberately starved didn’t sleep just to get my attention so that she could see my face again, I have come to the conclusion that the Stockholm syndrome was the cause of her sudden affection for me. But I wasn’t complaining and it sure didn’t come without its perks. She’s now my wife and she helps me with my work and when I do my own personal studies on other people who I invite into my house. But then I met a man by the name of Emrick Contender and how he needed me to make him a drug that can systematically create the illusion of burning without harming the body. I did ask why and he said he was hunting a monster called Slenderman and that he used Proxies as human shields. And after a long study period, I finally found what he meant. The creature that man was hunting is a very ancient creature with some angelic and demonic abilities. Any sane person would say that he was crazy, but with all the stuff I’ve seen my subjects do, it was nothing more than normal to me. Surprisingly, he brought back a piece of flesh that belonged to a Proxie and asked me to study it for him. As the studies on this 'Proxy' flesh continued, I found many strange and downright '''impossible' things in the genetic blood makeup and the most vital result of the experiment was that, shockingly, I found a way to replicate it's structure. After many years I think I found the secret to creating artificial 'Proxies' and, as you can imagine, I used it to my fullest extent. Now I’ve got a whole army of strong, fast and obedient artificial Proxies at my disposal who help me with finding new subjects and future Proxies.'' But my endless happiness could only ever last so long before Dr. Prion found out what I was doing. On that day, I’d felt pure happiness. I merely dragged him down the stairs by his hair and pinned him to a surgical table using rusted nails. I played with him for so long, if you can think of something painful and just perfectly-made fun, there’s a good chance that I did it. And if you listen carefully, you might just be able to hear him screaming as my Proxies prepare him for his 77th surgery, and for those who are wondering, I never use anesthetic. It can become so boring when you can’t hear the screams. To be perfectly honest I still have no true goal for him, I’m just gonna keep on removing, replacing, building and burning until I think of something. I wonder if it’ll come to me when I study myself next Tuesday. Come to think of it, I haven't made up my mind on what to do next: replacing the skin with copper and leather on my right arm or replacing my kidneys and switching them out around. I truly wonder what I’ll think for you, when I'm ready to book your appointment at the earliest time possible...how about tomorrow? Relationships: Asha - Being Walters wife means she gets special treatment. She isn't hurt or used in his tests like the other Proxies. He treats her as if she‘s a relic of a forgotten time. Forbidden to leave his side or be alone with any of the other Proxies due to their jealousy of her. Dr Prion - Being his teacher in the arts of the mind Walter respects him greatly. He looks up to him and his works like art only painted once in a life time. But it didn't stop Walter from turning Dr Prion into art himself. Proxies - He treats his Proxies like slaves rather than people. Always beating, torturing and even killing them for the simplest reasons, like misplacing a surgical knife. But due to their nature they are forced to respect and follow his orders to the word. Abstractor - Emrick first came to him full knowing what he does and who he is, but Emrick sees his research and studies as a sadistic but righteous step in the direction to killing the Creepypastas. Emrick doesn't consider Walter a man worth killing due to the simple fact that Walter won't bother fighting back and will, instead, time how long it take for himself to die. Emrick considers Walter an acquaintance but, Walter considers Emrick a perfect killer. 'Enigma '- Walter was originally baffled by the strange women before him the first time he met her, but now she is simply nothing more than a nuisance, due to her ability to seemingly evade all of his tests and traps. He gave up trying to study her years ago and Joice only comes around to meet up with Emrick but is never on time. Achievements: * Becoming completely numb to pain. * Being able to create artificial Proxies. * Tricking entire families to kill each other. * Never being considered a suspect in the disappearances. * Killing over 200 people. * Being considered an ally to Abstractor Facts * He has no moral reasoning when it comes to torturing Dr Prion other than "Half Time Entertainment". * He enjoys inflicting pain onto as many people as possible for no other reason than he's bored. * His creator is JesterFuzura. * He admits that his wife was a mistake but has no real problems with it. * He has created over 30 Proxies for himself. * He plans to turn himself into a Proxie, but still the leader of the others making him an "Alpha Proxie". * He is the highest rank of sociopath as you can get. * He has peeled away the skin from his white arm and replaced it with black leather before placing bronze plating strategically on it and his fingertips are like bronze claws. * When he performs surgeries on himself, he doesn't use pain killers or require any assistance from his Proxies. * He wants to capture a Creepypasta to study him or her. Theme Sarcasm - Get Scared Category:OC Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Operator Category:Sociopath Category:Human Category:Narrative